


My Best Friend Is Dead

by sasukewasameme



Series: Eren Angst [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Dead Armin Arlert, Death, Murder, Nowhere to run by stegosaurus rex, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: Eren had no choice but to kill his best friend.Songfic: "Nowhere To Run" by Stegosaurus Rex
Series: Eren Angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031976
Kudos: 14





	My Best Friend Is Dead

'You're gonna die; I'm gonna kill you.'

'Feeling all blue. I've got no more time. They all hate me because of my crime. Their threats come at me. Their voices are loud. All to condemn me. My face is still proud.'

Eren walks down the street in his Titan form, invincible. He had no choice but to kill him. Everyone hates him because of it. They yell out threats from both fear and anger. Eren hears them loud in his head. But his face stands proud. 

'You were my good friend. I saved you before. Thought you turned good now but you asked for some more. You had to provoke me so I beat you. Watched your skull bleed so now I feel blue.'

Armin's body hangs out from his Titan, his dead eyes staring wide open. He was Eren's best friend. He's risked his life to save him before. He lied to Eren, saying he's on his side now. This was a lie. He provoked Eren so he beat him. He watched Armin's skull bleed and so now he feels sad.

'Out of ideas. Nowhere to run. Looking right down barrel of a gun. And so I dream. Voices in my head. Delusions mock me. My best friend is dead.'

He's surrounded and out of ideas. There's nowhere to run. Eren dreams, remembering all of his memorues with Armin. The voices in his head scream at him. "What have you done?" " You killed him!" Delusions mock him. He denies the fact that he killed his best friend but denial gets him nowhere. Nothing is good. Everything is bad. And his best friend is dead.

'I feel no guilt but I shed a tear. I see your dead body, blood all smeared. A bird sings a song. It's all for you. Outside, it's warm and the skies are all blue.' 

Eren learns new things all the time. Today, he learns that it's possible to feel sad over something you did without feeling guilty. Armin's body is a gruesome sight. There's blood everywhere and his skull is completely crushed. A bird sings, it's voice singled out and clear.

Eren thinks the bird sings for Armin. The skies are poetic. It's warm outside and the skies are blue, reflecting his mood. 

Eren stays sitting, letting his friends attack from behind. His death is clear. The last thing he see is Mikasa's crying eyes.


End file.
